Parvati Crewe
Parvati Crewe - córka "Małej księżniczki" z powieści o tej samej nazwie. Jest optymistką, która we wszystkim widzi dobro, a cudza krzywda nie jest jej obojętna. Jej największą wadą jest częste zamykanie się w swoim wyimaginowanym świecie, który traktuje jak własny azyl, w którym ma spokój. Drugą wielką wadą Sally jest to, że nie potrafi być "agresywna", więc nie potrafi się obronić np. przed złośliwymi docinkami. W jej włosach często widnieje pomarańczowy kwiat. Dziewczyna interesuje się opowiadaniem, literaturą oraz antykami. Osobowość Parvati jest miłą, uczuciową i uczynną dziewczyną. Jest także optymistką, która we wszystkim widzi dobro, a cudza krzywda nie jest jej obojętna. Parvati to także żywy wulkan pozytywnej energii, jest przykładna i cokolwiek by się nie stało, zawsze dotrzymuje obietnic i postanowień. Jej entuzjazm i otwartość są zaraźliwe. Ma bogatą wyobraźnię, co zawdzięcza matce. Potrafi swoimi fantazjami umilić innym dzień i pomagać im w opresji. Jej największą wadą jest częste zamykanie się w swoim wyimaginowanym świecie, który traktuje jak własny azyl, w którym ma spokój. Drugą wielką wadą Sally jest to, że nie potrafi być "agresywna", więc nie potrafi się obronić np. przed złośliwymi docinkami. Parvati nie ma także własnego zdania, mimo iż stara się jak może. Dziewczyna potrzebuje dużo uwagi i troski, by się z kimś zaprzyjaźnić. Wygląd Parvati jest dziewczyną o rysach twarzy typowych dla rdzennych mieszkanek Indii. Włosy dziewczyny mają odcień głębokiej czerni, są mocne oraz naturalnie falowane. Sięgają jej poniżej pasa. Parvati posiada bardzo dobrze zarysowane brwi, jej usta są naturalnie karmazynowe zaś skóra bez jakichkolwiek skaz - jest barwy mlecznej kawy. Tęczówki Sally mają orzechowy odcień, jej uszy są odstające. Dziewczyna ma drobną figurę, drobne dłonie oraz paznokcie w kształcie migdału. Relacje 'Rodzina' Parvati, córka " Małej Księżniczki" od dziecka była otoczona troską i opieką, godną prawdziwej następczyni tronu, pomimo tego, że rodzice dziewczyny są dosyć zapracowanymi osobami, nigdy nie brakowało jej ich uwagi. Sally jest jedynaczką, aczkolwiek od zawsze marzyła o posiadaniu młodszego rodzeństwa. 'Przyjaciele' Dziewczyna zaprzyjaźniła się z córką Błękitnej wróżki - Lux oraz córką Szeherezady - Rawiyą. 'Znajomi' Chcąc nie chcąc, Parvati nawiązała koleżeńskie relacje z Margaret Poppins, swoją współlokatorką w dormitorium. Zna również Freyę Bellamy i Vaivę. 'Wrogowie' Dziewczynie na nerwy działa zarozumiała (jej zdaniem) Cara. Albowiem, Parvati uważa, że Carze w głowie jedynie swoja własna osoba, a ich relacja pogorszyła się jeszcze bardziej kiedy były zmuszone wykonać projekt, który - jak się można domyśleć - zakończył się wiekopomną porażką. Nie lubi (z wzajemnością) także córki Białośnieżki - Blanche Van Rose. 'Miłość' Dziewczyna uważa, że jest jeszcze zbyt dziecinna, by myśleć o romansach i raczej unika tego tematu. 'Zwierzak' Zwierzakiem Parvati jest małpka imieniem Tee. Dziewczyna zwierzaka otrzymała jako prezent urodzinowy, przed przybyciem do Baśnioceum, aby nie czuła się samotna w trakcie roku szkolnego. Zainteresowania 'Opowiadania' Parvati jest mistrzynią w wymyślaniu przeróżnych bajek, opowiadań "na poczekaniu" często podczas tej czynności, dziewczyna zanurza się w świecie własnej wyobraźni. Ma dar wspaniałej narracji, a dzięki empatii potrafi przekazać słuchającemu emocje, jakie towarzyszą bohaterom wymyślanych przez siebie opowiastek. 'Literatura' Swego czasu, dziewczyna z namiętnością kolekcjonowała przeróżnej maści księgi, wypełnione po brzegi powieściami, mitami czy legendami. Zamiast wydawać pieniądze na ubrania czy kosmetyki jak większość rówieśniczek, Sally oszczędności wolała przeznaczyć na dobrą książkę, co robi po dni dzisiejsze a jej kolekcja z roku na rok się powiększa. 'Antyki' Mało kto wie, ale Parvati jest prawdziwą miłośniczką starych bibelotów. Tak jak książki - od kilku dobrych lat kolekcjonuje stare zegarki, pozytywki czy też star biżuterii. Wszystko przechowuje w specjalnym, misternie zdobionym kuferku, a klucz do niego nosi zawieszony na szyi. Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Royalso - Rebels - Pewna część Parvati akceptuje narzucone jej baśniowe przeznaczenie ithumb|left|120px rolę kolejnej "Małej Księżniczki", która mimo rzucanych przez los kłód pod nogi, dzięki swojej wyjątkowej wrażliwości potrafi zauważyć dobro. Z drugiej strony - Parvati uważa, że każdy ma prawo do decydowania o swoim losie, a stereotypowe powtarzanie utartych szlaków jest złe. Dlatego właśnie, mimo że dziewczyna podpisała Księgę Legend, nie uważa siebie za Szlachetną - ma na to zbyt wiele wątpliwości. 'Ceremonia Dziedzictwa' Jak zostało wspomniane - pomimo tego, że Parvati nie uważa siebie za Szlachetną, podpisała księgę. 'Pałac Dziedzictwa' Klasyczna baśń Mała księżniczka – Siedmioletnia Sara Crewe, wychowana w Indiach przez czułego i pobłażliwego ojca, kapitana Ralfa Crewe, zostaje wysłana do Londynu, gdzie ma uczyć się na pensji dla dziewcząt prowadzonej przez Marię Minchin. Będąc pod wrażeniem fortuny kapitana i mając nadzieję na jak najdłuższy pobyt Sary na pensji, panna Minchin pozwala jej na o wiele więcej niż innym uczennicom. Sara ma swoją pokojówkę, salon, kucyka i ekstrawagancką garderobę, ponadto może robić wszystko, na co ma ochotę i stale jest komplementowana i przedstawiana jako wzorowa uczennica. Jej prestiż jeszcze wzrasta, gdy kapitan Crewe zostaje współwłaścicielem kilku kopalni diamentów. Mimo tak wyjątkowej pozycji Sara pozostaje skromna i kulturalna, doskonale się uczy i przyjaźnie odnosi się do wszystkich w szkole. W dniu jedenastych urodzin jej życie nagle się jednak zmienia. Prawnik kapitana Crewe przynosi wiadomość o nagłym bankructwie i śmierci ojca Sary, co sprawia, że panna Minchin postanawia zamienić dotychczasową „pokazową wychowankę" w służącą. Sara zostaje zmuszona do zamieszkania na zimnym i wilgotnym strychu, pod byle pretekstem jest głodzona i zmuszana do chodzenia w łachmanach, pracuje ponad siły. Ze wszystkich dawnych przyjaciółek jedynie Ermengarda, wyśmiewana przez większość uczennic za brak zdolności, i kilkuletnia Lottie (we wcześniejszych polskich tłumaczeniach – Lotka) podnoszą Sarę na duchu i gdy zapada noc wkradają się do pokoiku Sary, a ta opowiada im przeróżne bajki, które sama wymyśliła. Przyjaciółką jest także druga mała służąca Becky (we wcześniejszych polskich tłumaczeniach – Rózia), a także szczur Melchizedek. Ratunkiem dla Sary jest jej bogata wyobraźnia, która pozwala jej przetrwać trudności codzienności. Sara bacznie obserwuje również swoje otoczenie, przyglądając się zwłaszcza tajemniczemu „panu z Indii" – pogrążonemu w depresji biznesmenowi przybyłemu do Anglii z Indii oraz odwiedzającej go rodzinie Carmichael, którą Sara, ze względu na liczebność, nazywa Wielką Rodziną. Dziewczynka nie wie, że tajemniczy bogacz to Carrisford, były wspólnik jej ojca, który udał się do Anglii, by znaleźć córkę kapitana Crewe, przekazać dziewczynce odzyskaną fortunę jej ojca i pomóc odzyskać dawną pozycję społeczną. Indyjski służący Carrisforda, Ram Dass, opowiada swojemu panu o nieznanej mu z imienia małej służącej z pensji panny Minchin, której nędzne życie budzi jego współczucie. Obaj zaczynają w tajemnicy jej pomagać, przysyłając anonimowo prezenty i ubrania dla niej oraz zostawiając na stole posiłki. Panna Minchin, choć niemiło zdumiona, akceptuje te prezenty, przekonana, że Sarą anonimowo zaopiekował się jakiś daleki krewny. Któregoś dnia małpka Rama Dassa ucieka na poddasze Sary, która udaje się następnego dnia do domu Carrisforda, by ją oddać. Słysząc, iż dziewczynka umie mówić w hindi, Carrisford i Carmichael zaczynają zadawać jej dalsze pytania i w końcu dochodzą do wniosku, że mają przed sobą osobę, której szukali. Po burzliwej rozmowie z panną Minchin Carrisford zabiera Sarę z pensji. Sara nie zmienia się – nadal jest serdeczna, pełna ciepła i chęci do pomocy, chociaż znów staje się bogatą dziedziczką. Zajęcia *Opowiadanie na 101. *Historia wielkich opowieści. *Koronomatematyka. *Grimmnastyka. *Czarogotowanie. *Taniec klasyczny. *Królewska ekonomia. *Plastyka. Ciekawostki *Pierwotne imię postaci (obecnie jej ksywka) było nawiązaniem do postaci Sally Bollywood - głównej bohaterki bajki TeleToon plus o tym samym tytule. Obecne imię zostało nadane po postaci z uniwersum "Harry Potter" - Parvati Pratil. *Oznacza ono "Górski, z gór" w Sanskrycie. *Ma wielką słabość do owoców cytrusowych. *Wprost uwielbia musicale, a kiedyś marzyła by zostać tancerką. *Dziewczyna powinna nosić okulary, aczkolwiek uparcie lekceważy swoją wadę wzroku. *Parvati jest osobą autystyczną. Galeria Sally Crewe.jpg|Pierwszy art. sally crewe portret.jpg LaalSallyDesireSheila.jpg Sally symbol.jpg|Złota korona wysadzana kryształami wraz z kryształem na wzór bindi - symbol Parvati Sally nowe ID.jpg SallyKolorSzkic.jpg Parvati ID.jpg Parvati ID new.jpg Parvati ID 3.jpg|Obecny design Parvati & Rawiya szkic.jpg Stroje Su i Parvati SU.jpg|Spring Unsprung Parvati CY.jpg|Charmed Yearbook Meta timeline *'Luty 2016' -"Wnioski" Rochi'Octaviji o zastrzeżenie znaków dla Sally Crewe. Rochi zastrzega grafikę oraz tekst związane z Sally. *'Marzec 2016' -Pojawia się strona i pełny at dziewczyny. *'Luty 2018' - Rozpoczyna się przebudowa Sally. Postać zyskuje nowe imię bardziej adekwatne do pochodzenia "rodzica" - Parvati a także odświeżony design. Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Uczniowie Ever After High Kategoria:Roybel Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Mała Księżniczka Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija